You've got a whole gender to figure out
by kiaser15
Summary: Bruce thinks it is a conspiracy that all the big girl Gotham villains stole shoes... Babs tells him to figure girls out. Dick/Babs! Its me 9/10 of my stories will be Dick/Babs! T for a kiss... read and review!


**Author's note:**

**Becca: *waves* Hi, I am suspending Happily Ever After because I feel like I want to write more oneshots… Then I thought hmm the best way to start my oneshot streak is to write a Dick/Babs story because that is like my OTP and you know all that good stuff. Yeah… **

**Kiaser: She doesn't own squat… not even me O.0 I am my own person in her head! **

**Becca: *glaring* You know you are crazy when you hear a mean voice screaming that she is a Kaiser, a German Emperor, and that you have to name your FanFiction account after her…**

**Kiaser: Wait why do you spell my name wrong then?**

**Becca: *scoots away* what me… Pssh no! Why would you think that?**

**Kiaser: *giving the emperor stare* you are horrible… I own you now.**

**Becca: *groan* so now apparently I don't even own myself! **

**Kiaser: *screams* stop spelling my name wrong!**

**Becca: *shakes head like a three year old* no I made it my profile name… no changing that!**

**Kiaser: Shut up and write.**

**Becca: What I thought you were going to give me an idea!**

**Kiaser: …you don't have an idea… wow!**

**Becca: Eureka! By Jove I've got it!**

**Kiaser: WRITE!**

**Becca: *starts to write* meanie**

Barbara Gordon never thought of herself as the person someone would fear; she never thought that the sight of her would save some people from pain and suffering. Now Barbara Gordon always thought she was going to be daddy's little girl until her dad died. Now when Barbara Gordon thinks about this she blames her dad… every time he got kidnapped she lost that desire a little more. Before long she was sure she wanted to be a cop. Her dad put a stop to that dream before it could even fully start. Her dad busied her with gymnastics and martial arts; he also took her to many of the police balls. Still Barbara probably wouldn't have ended up where she is now if it wasn't for Richard (Dick) Grayson. Now if you think about it is totally Dick's fault.

Dick agreed with Barbara that her dad was stupid to not let her be a cop and told her that she needed to try to help anyway. Dick constantly talked about how Robin and Batman always helped and about the fact that they weren't cops. Barbara always waited until he was done to mention the fact that they had many cool gadgets and she didn't. In fact she would talk about how much harder it would be for them if they didn't have their gadgets.

At one of the police balls Barbara went to Joker showed up. Batman and Robin crashed through the windows of Wayne manor and started to fight. Robin saved her from a man with a gun and Barbara ran away from him while trying to find her best friend. Robin caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright?" He said concerned. Barbara nodded and said, "Yes but I can't find my friend Richard Grayson." Robin's eyes widened visibly under his mask and he frankly said, "Why would you look for him?" Barbara scowled, "He is my friend… do I need another reason." Robin put his hands down in surrender and turned away from her.

Later Barbara asked Dick where he had been and Dick didn't answer. Soon enough Barbara had enough and started to become Batgirl. Batgirl was soon accepted by Batman and she soon learned Batman and Robin's secret identities as Dick and Bruce Wayne. Barbara was enthusiastic and ready to learn but soon learned that there was a downside to being a girl in a group of boys.

Barbara Gordon sighs as she patrols. She sees Robin A.K.A Dick up ahead and on a dead sprint away from her and she follows him. When she finally catches him on top of Wayne Inc. she tackles him to the floor. She snaps, "Who is this Zatanna? Why did you start to run? Do you like her or something?" Dick turns red and hisses, "I don't like her!" Barbara crinkles her nose and screams, "Then who is she!" Dick pales and whispers, "She is a magician on her team who I think likes me. I don't like her back though."

Barbara narrows her eyes and carefully says, "Why did you run?" Dick turns a bright shade of red and murmurs, "Because I didn't want to tell you." Barbara looks at him curiously, "Why not?" Robin turns a shade of white and pushes Barbara off of him. As he runs away she shakes her head at his retreating form, "What are you hiding Robin?"

When Barbara gets home she grabs a nature valley bar and starts to watch T.V. Just then she sees an alert about how all the main female criminals have stolen a pair of designer boots, Harley stole red ones, Ivy stole green ones, and Cat woman stole black ones. Barbara's eyes lit up as she sees the boots they stole, "Cute!" She exclaims. Suddenly the familiar beeping came from her pocket; Batgirl time. Barbara leaves a message telling her dad she went to Dick's for a sleep over and she leaves.

When she get to the batcave Bruce and Dick are talking. Bruce is saying, "No reason for them to steal the boots… there must be a plan happening." Dick is responding, "Yeah Bruce! I can't believe that they would do that. Any ways about Babs… I think I'm in love with her." Barbara gasps, "What Dick? Really!" Dick nods and Babs gives him a small smile. Dick walks over to her and kisses her gently. The kiss becomes more and more intense until Bruce coughs and says, "We have a plan to figure out." Barbara pulls away, "No Bruce you have a gender to figure out…" Then she pulls Dick back into the kiss.

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Not very long but… I like it.**

**Kiaser: Well it would have been better with me in it *shrugs* but I guess it is okay.**

**Becca: Review and I will give you a free virtual stalker unicorn *throws virtual stalker unicorns in the air like she just doesn't care***

**Kiaser: *screams* Becca! THE UNICORNS ARE HEAVY AND ABOUT TO CRUSH US!**

**Becca: *laughing* I guess you forgot to bring an umbrella… *Pulls out unicorn proof umbrella***

**Kiaser: *dodging falling unicorns* read and review please!**

**Becca: MWAHAHAHA WHO IS IN CHARGE NOW KIASER!**


End file.
